Not Yours For The Taking
by Sparrows-Luv1345
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth have a spn, but what happens when he is taken from them? and Jack is hurt? Elizabeth gets knocked out? a visit to Tia Dalma? OMG! sorry really bad at summaries...stories better...i hopeRated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

I stand at the wheel of my fathers ship, the waves crashing against us as a storm drew near, the ship swayed as if it was testing our balance. With my feet planted firmly on the ground and my small but strong legs placed apart in a fighting stance I looked down on the crew as the obeyed the commands of their captain.

At 8-years-old I am no ordinary boy, with my knee high boots and my trousers which are held up by a string belt, I smile as I think about my 'Playing Clothes' as my mother calls them, my top golden brown due to the many times the un-tamed sea has made me her captive, my tanned weather-beaten face which is mostly covered by my jet black, shoulder-length hair which is tied back in a red bandana much like my fathers showed the many scars I have gained over my years at sea.

My father…some people call him a free-life or a scallywag, his tattered clothes and his unhygienic smell identify that he has either little care or little time for himself, but with a 'P' branded on his arm there is no mistake in what my father is…a pirate.

"William, Get away from there" I hear my father call, I step back respectfully allowing my father to take control "we don't want you sending her to Davey Jones' locker now do we?" I smirk "I wouldn't do that father" I reply, he nodded "Aye now go see your Ma before you get hurt" Placing his tricorn hat on his head, he smiled at me as I ran off

As I entered my father's cabin, I was not surprised by what I saw; my mother was seated at the desk, reading what I recognised to be a 'Captain's Log' I smiled walking over to her "Ma why are you reading father's Log?" I asked sitting myself on her lap, she placed the book down on the desk and looked at me smiling "William, Why aren't you with your father?" I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sound of my father's voice barking orders at his first mate "Mr Gibbs! Ship spotted, she's flying no colours! Prepare to make fire!" movement was heard outside and my Mother slipped me off her lap and stood up "William I want you to stay here" she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and walked out.

Obeying my mother was one of the hardest things to do, sitting on my father's hammock I listened to the usual sounds of an attack; the gunfire, the screams and the distant calls of my father giving orders to his crew, I wanted to be apart of the action, to help my parents, I stood up preparing to go outside when. Silence…I gulped and raised my shaking hand to the door handle, turning it slowly I dreaded what might be awaiting me on the other side.

The smell of a storm filled my nostrils as I opened the door, blinking at the sudden light I stepped out onto the deck "father?" I asked looking around to spot him among the crew, I noticed him staring at one man from the attacking ship "you!" the man turned and pointed at me, I stepped back surprised "Aye?" I asked, "you're the son of a Sparrow?" he told me rather than asked, I nodded slowly, not understanding what he was getting at "Leave him be" I heard my father say in a warning tone, I looked at my father and saw the silver blade of his sword aimed at the mans throat "you have a debt to pay Jack" the man reminded my father who nodded "Aye, so I have but it seems pointless in scaring the lad half to death Savvy? That's no way to get what you want now is it Jones?" my father said using his complex sentence "William, get inside" he shouted turning to me, I stood frozen in place, like my mind had no control over my body "now!" my body quickly caught up with my mind and I turned to run into the cabin

* * *

Reviews appriciated :) ill try and update soon xx 


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a gun shot stopped me in my tracks, I turned, shocked by the image before my eyes "Father!" I shouted running over to my Father who had blood spilling out of his left shoulder "William watch out!" I heard my mother call from behind me, but I was soon grabbed from behind, struggling to break free from my captive I shouted out to my mother "Ma! Help!" I watched as my mother and the rest of our crew lurched forward in order to save me but was soon stopped by some of the attacking crew, my mother fought with them, but her small build was nothing compared to the men who had hold of her and she soon grew tired and was beaten around the head, falling into consciousness.

Struggling to help my mother, I bit my attackers arm, which was holding around my neck "augh!" felling his arm loosen around my neck, I jumped forward but was met by the ice cold steel of a sword pressed against my throat "please Jones…leave him be" I heard the croaky voice of my father, I glanced down and saw his body, almost lifeless lying on the floor, his usual tanned skin was turning a deadly pale, he coughed and grimaced with pain as my attacker kicked him in the head making him silence once more. Tears filled my eyes as I saw my father and mother, I feared for my life and for theirs, the cold steel was pressed into my throat causing some blood to trickle down my neck, I gasped with pain and clenched my fists, not allowing myself to be beaten, blinking back the tears I looked at the man my father called Jones "Who are you?" I forced myself to say, he smirked "Davey Jones, Captain of the Flying Dutchman" my eyes widened with shock and I suddenly threw myself towards the man causing myself to get cut with the blade more, he moved out of my reach as I was struck from behind.

A sharp burning pain filled the back of my head as I was beaten by what seemed to be the handle of a gun, my small body hit the floor with a 'thud' I looked up to who had hit me and saw one of Jones's crew members. My sight was blurred from the tears which I hadn't yet shed as I lay on the floor, blinking continuously to readjust my vision. I glanced over at my father's body where he lay with his arm holding his injured shoulder "stupid boy" was the last thing I heard before I was yet again beaten, my weak body finally giving in. I fainted leaving the worries of the attack behind.

My body ached as I lay on the deck of my ship watching Jones take my son, I tried to move, I tried to save him, but I couldn't my body wouldn't allow it, now that he's gone, I realise the burning sensation in my shoulder from where I was shot. I grunted as I attempted to get up "Mr Gibbs" I whisper seeing his body rise from the floor and hobble over to me "Cap'n?" he asked kneeling down next to me and taking a hold of my arm to help me up "Gibbs we need to save William" I told him grimacing as I stood up and looked around at my defeated crew who were just starting to reorganise themselves, he nodded "Aye, but first ye need to be well" he led me into my cabin where he had placed Elizabeth's body, he laid me on my hammock next to her and undone my top to look at my wound "stay 'ere ill be right back" I nodded and closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

My head throbbed as I awoke, standing up I noticed the bars or a cell around me. "How'd I…" I asked myself stopping myself in my tracks as I remembered being beaten by one of Jones' crew. I placed a hand on the back of my head and felt the dampness from blood, removing my hand and looked at it, a deep red covered it, I paled at the sight, eyes widening, I fell to the floor, yet again unconscious.

Turning over in my sleep, I groaned as my body ached, my shoulder and arm that was now strapped to my chest throbbed in pain. Sitting up I looked around and saw Elizabeth asleep beside me, a bruise where she was beaten, sighing I caressed her cheek, tucking a stranded piece of hair behind her ear. As I got up I found that I had strengthened during my sleep and was now able to walk independently, I walked over to my desk and placed my tricorn hat on my head, I picked up my 'effects' and decided how best to put them on "Bloody 'urt arm" I mumbled to myself getting frustrated and placing my 'effects' back on the desk and walking out of my cabin.

"Get up lad" the cage I was in rattled as it was hit, I struggled as I got up, going dizzy and light-headed, I placed my arms out, trying to keep my balance "Ye father, has a debt to pay, either he pays it or not, his choice, but if he wants to keep what's precious to him, he'd better be paying it, don't ye think?" Jones asked me, I spat out in front of me in disgust of him "Ye filthy pirate! Ye think ye can keep me locked up in here? Well just ye wait my dad's going to come and he 'aint gonna be happy" I shouted trying to disguise the fear in my voice "and what makes ye so sure?" he asked, I shrugged "simple…he's Cap'n Jack Sparrow" I explained as he roared in anger and marched out of the room. Sinking down against the bars of my cage I cried for the first time and I cried hard "please, please come and get me dad, please" I begged into the darkness of my cage.

"Mr Gibbs!" I called walking up the stairs to the top deck where Gibbs was stationed at the wheel "Cap'n?" he replied nodding at me "we have a need to go up stream" I told him referring to location of the Voodoo queen Tia Dalma, he nodded and without discussion turned the wheel. Staring out at sea I thought hoping that some how my son would hear me "I will save you William, I promise"


End file.
